One Night is All it Took
by cupcakex3
Summary: See what happens when Sasuke unexpectedly kisses Sakura before class begins. :


**One Night Was All it Took**

-Jess-

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

This is my first story ever so PLEASE no flames!

* * *

So, many believe no one can obtain love at first sight. Others only wish to walk past that special person one day and immediately know they were meant to be. It most likely will not happen as fast as one would hope, but they never give up. They push towards their what they believe to be their destiny and not only fall in love, but realize things were never as they seemed in the first place.

A young, pink-haired kunoichi, by the name of Sakura, believed she would never catch the heart of the one she loved, Sasuke Uchiha.

She always watched him as he walked by her in class everyday. She wondered what it would be like to be able to claim him as hers. She dreamed that one day he would stop by her desk and ask her to be with him. If only dreams really did come true, as exact and romantic as they are.

Now she rests beside Sasuke in his warm bed wondering how it possibly happened the way it did. Not as she wanted, but, in a way, better. Afterall dreams are so much like soap operas, it'd be really awkward if it did happen the way she dreamed.

All of these thoughts racing through her head. The way he walked up to her that day, She never expected such a thing to happen. Right there, in class, before anyone else got there, he quickly walked to her, standing by the window, looking out, turned her around as fast as he could, she had no idea what was happening, and kissed her with firey passion.

She turned a crimson red and turned back around trying not to scream out of excitement. What could have pusuaded him to do that? He then grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Meet me in front of the Uchiha mansion tonight, Sakura-chan." The way he said her name made her feel as if she was the most important girl in the world, as if they were the only people in the world.

The bell rang and a swarm of students ran into the room. Sakura couln't concentrate at all the rest of the day. She wanted to know what Sasuke wanted with her. He never seemed interested before. Could it be a prank? No, he's not the type of person who would pull a prank. He's nothing like Naruto's idiot self.

Nightfall finally came around and Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's front porch waiting for him to come to the door. She was wearing a mid-thigh length white dress which was filled perfectly by her beautiful curves. Sasuke answered the door wearing a t-shirt and boxers and invited her in.

They went to his room and sat on his huge comfortable bed and stared awkwardly at each other until Sasuke offered her a drink. "Um, no, thanks, I'm fine, but thank you." She held a shy smile that made Sasuke think how beautiful he has always thought she was since he first laid eyes on her. He looked at her soft pink lips and wanted so badly to kiss them again.

She looked up at him, staring into his onyx eyes and started to ask about what happened today.

"So... Sasuke-kun, about earlier to-" She was cut off by him saying "Sakura-chan, this is probably hard to believe but... I really like you and I always have. I know it seems like I ignore you a lot, it's just because I've been too scared to admit it. I like you."

She looked startled yet happy and leaned in to kiss him. It started as a soft kiss then it became more rigorous, their tongues pushing through each others mouths as if they were dancing. It started getting hotter all of a sudden and Sasuke began to take off his shirt breaking the kiss only for a moment to get it over his head then continuing their delightful engagement.

Sakura has been wanting this for so long but now that its happening she doesn't know what to do. She had so much practice in her dreams... Now she just has to go with the flow.

She placed her small fragile hand on his left leg and slowly ran up it to feel his member get harder and harder the more they kissed. He began to caress her perfectly shaped breast and felt her nipple get hard through her thin white dress. He removed his hand and relocated it on her smooth leg and ran it up under her dress to feel the beauty that was being hidden.

He reached behind her to unzip her dress. When it was off he examined her cute lingere. She was wearing a black bra with red lace around it and plain black, boxer panties that were a little snug but looked amazing.

He held her at her waist kissing her once more before climbing ontop of her and pressing his hot body against hers. She felt his fully erect penis on her leg. He pulled the bra just above her breasts so he could suck on them. He playfully tickled her nipple with his tongue while his hand slowly slid down and into her panties. She was so smooth. He played with her clit for a little while before attempting to put one finger inside of her. She was insanely tight. That only turned him on even more.

When his finger went in she let out the softest, cutest moan he had ever heard. Glad to know she enjoyed it, he started thrusting his finger in and out. She was so wet, he wanted to be inside her so badly he almost couldnt take it anymore. He inserted another finger and she made a louder moan. He went faster and faster.

He removed his hand to take off his boxers while she rid herself of her panties. He placed his member and her enterance and rubbed around it a bit and played with her clit. He slowly slid the head in and she cried in pleasure, yelling his name as he pushed the rest far into her.

He kept a steady rythym, their bodies meeting at the perfect time. They kept at this pace for a long time, it seemed. She bagan to feel overwhelming pleasure developing inside her. She was breathing so hard and with each breath the plueasure built more and more until she came. She arched her back and threw her head back and screamed sasuke's name. Knowing she was having so much pleasure made Sasuke release himself inside her just after she came.

Exhausted and out of breath they fall asleep in each others arms to wake up the next day completely in love.

* * *

Remember... It's my first story so no flames please!

Comment?


End file.
